Mi compromiso ideal
by Verenilla
Summary: La historia trata de los sentimientos que tuvo Drew antes de su matrimonio.


_Bueno hola! =)...este song- fic lo escribí hace harto tiempo atrás y lo subí en dos foros! :)...es mi preferido, porque lo hice con mucha dedicación! ...espero que les guste! :) _

_ahhh! y los personajes de pokemon no son de mi autoría! -.- _

_si fuera así, ya estarían juntos xD!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi compromiso ideal<strong>_

_Nada de formalidad_  
><em>para que firmar mi amor en papel<em>  
><em>si te quiero de verdad<em>  
><em>cualquier nombre esta de más<em>  
><em>en la lista de los sueños<em>  
><em>pero a quien voy a engañar<em>  
><em>si hoy que al fin te veo llegar<em>  
><em>siento ganas de llorar<em>

Todo comenzó un jueves por la tarde, cuando le pedí matrimonio a mi hermosa novia. Hace sólo dos días atrás ya le había pedido permiso a su padre, fue un poco difícil, porque era muy celoso, pero cuando le dije lo mucho que la amaba y que nada malo le iba a pasar si estaba conmigo, notó mi honestidad en mis palabras y cedió. El momento en que escogí para pedirle la mano a May no fue nada formal, ya que, se lo pedí en la playa. No en un lujoso restaurante, ni en una de las tantas elegantes cenas familiares que ambos teníamos. Sólo en la playa de Slateport…

_-May, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-le declaré cuando sentía mis mejillas arder y mientras le tomaba sus delicadas manos._

_— ¿Qué cosa mi amor?— me respondió con su adorable inocencia._

_—mmmm…bue…bue…bueno…es…—comencé a titubear, ya que, los nervios me vencían. A pesar de todos los maravillosos momentos que había pasado con ella, los nervios no me abandonaban y no creo que lo hagan, ya que llevamos bastantes años juntos y no he notado su ausencia. Y lo peor, era que no podía articular palabra alguna, sus ojos me hipnotizaban. Pronto ella, al verme en esa situación, se acercó a mi y me dio un profundo beso que provocó que toda mi confianza volviera. Lástima, que ese oxígeno no es eterno, tuvimos que separarnos, pero nuestros labios seguían a una distancia peligrosa, le di un ligero beso y me separé un poco de ella, pero no tanto…_

_—May, tú sabes que te amo y…—proseguí con un único objetivo: pedirle su mano, pero ella me interrumpió._

_—Drew…yo también te amo—me respondió tiernamente, pero como me gusta hacerla enojar le dije con arrogancia:_

_— ¿y que chica no podría amarme, mi amor? —_

_— Pues para tu…—respondió May celosa, sin embargo, coloqué mi dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar, admito que se veía más linda de lo normal enojada, pero mi intención no era hacerla enojar, bueno no en ese momento. Luego, me arrodillé, saqué la cajita roja que tenía el hermoso anillo, le miré y le pregunté sin rodeos ni nada:_

_—May… ¿te casarías conmigo?—_

_Pude notar, que ella estaba más cohibida de lo normal, sus bellos zafiros que lograron enamorarme estaban más abiertos de lo normal y tengo que admitir que su silencio me incomodaba cada vez más._

_—Drew…no…no puedo creerlo….el anillo es hermoso y…—decía emocionada y con una sonrisa que cualquier depresivo envidiaría. Pero, no sé, sentí que debí interrumpirla para comunicarle:_

_—May, tan sólo dime si o no….¿aceptarías ser mi prometida ?—Ella estaba al borde del llanto, realmente no lo podía creer._

_—Drew...claro que ¡si!—dijo con un tono entusiasta y hermoso que me enamoró más. Además aquella respuesta, ¡OH POR DIOS! Hasta soñaba con ella. Me paré, le coloqué el anillo de plata en su dedo anular y le entró a la perfección._

_—Drew está precioso, no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé para que llegara este momento me encanta….pero me encantas más tú—me dijo picarona, mientras ella atrapada inesperadamente mis labios a lo cual correspondí feliz._

_—Eso, ya lo sabía y por supuesto que igual me encantas—declaré gustoso, dado a las circunstancias…Sabía que mi amada era despistada, pero no esperaba que no se diera cuenta del detalle en su anillo, bueno, no esperaba ninguna clase de milagros. Así que me digné a atrapar su mano y caminar a orillas del mar de aquella playa con ella, que entregaba una hermosa brisa. Miré a May, porque le encontré que estaba muy callada y estaba detenidamente viendo el anillo._

_—Acaso la piedra azul es…es…¿es un zafiro?—Me preguntó inocentemente y sólo me limité a asentir mientras dejaba ver una de mis matadoras sonrisas…_

_—Pero Drew…te debió de haber costado una fortuna…yo...—_

_—Tú sabes bien que el dinero para mi no es ningún problema y jamás lo será—_

_—yo…yo…no…sé…que de…de…cir…Drew…—tartamudeaba mi chica…_

_—Tranquila, no pasa nada…Te amo y eso es lo que importa…vamos…—le decía tranquilo, por que sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que la vería de blanco y eso me regocijaba en mi interior, porque uno de mis grandes sueños…pronto se haría realidad…y ¿a quien quería engañar? Si hubiéramos estado en otro lado, hubiera gritado…liberando toda mi emoción._

_Soñada, deseada, tan enamorada  
>de blanco ilucionada<br>tan hermosa y tan real  
>la imagen no es cuento<br>es el sentimiento que defiende el juramento  
>te agradezco un poco mas<br>mi suerte estoy a un paso de tenerte_

Entonces, llegó el día... Suena la marcha nupcial. Las puertas se abren, las personas miran al ángel que aparece tras esas puertas…la veo tan hermosa, tan angelical y por sobretodo enamorada…porque sus zafiros detenidamente se posan sobre mis esmeraldas…No podía creerlo, ella estaba allí… para sellar nuestro amor en un juramento difícil de romper. Al fin, podría estar con ella…tanto tiempo esperé para esto…

_Eres mi complicidad  
>es injusto resistir la emoción<br>sin testigos te elegí  
>para siempre para mi<br>yo jamás te puse un sello  
>pero es tiempo de cambiar<br>no me puedo equivocar  
>si siento ganas de gritar<br>_

Al verla caminar por la gran alfombra roja con pétalos de rosas…recordé el día en que le dije que era mi complicidad, me preguntó porque…pero no le respondí…o sea, quería que fuera sorpresa…no me insistió…eso era obvio, ya que me conocía muy bien y sabía que pronto se lo diría.

Con cada paso que daba, más me emocionaba…para mi aún era un sueño…digo ¿acaso era posible que un ser tan bello como mi May se enamorara de mi como yo de ella? Claro que si…pero no siempre se daba…pero en este caso estaba seguro que May era la indicada. Era la mujer con la cual estaría para siempre hasta la muerte, sin importar nada…Sabía que no estaba equivocado, porque veía cada día como mi querida chica me miraba, su tono, sus gestos…todo hacía que me convenciera más de que estaba muy enamorada de mi como yo de ella. Además al verla caminar hacia mí… producía una emoción que cualquier emo envidiaría…es decir, es un poco difícil de creer, aun pienso que estoy soñando…

_Soñada, deseada, tan enamorada  
>de blanco ilusionada<br>tan hermosa y tan real  
>la imagen no es cuento<br>es el sentimiento que defiende el juramento  
>te agradezco un poco mas<br>mi suerte estoy a un paso de  
>tenerte<em>

Caminaba lentamente…gracias a Dios, porque no quería que mi amada se cayera ni mucho menos, es que conociendo su torpeza; pero bueno eso no cambiaba lo preciosa que estaba. Su vestido de novia se le veía muy bien, era bien ceñido a su figura esbelta, la que siempre podía atrapar entre mis brazos cuando nuestros labios se unían. Seguramente si antes los chicos se morían de envidia por mis altas capacidades como coordinador Pokemon, ahora me envidiarían más porque me iba a casar con la mujer deseada y muy codiciada por muchos. En especial por ese tal Brendan…siempre estuvo enamorado de mi May, por eso cada vez que lo veía venir para interrumpirnos a mi novia y a mí en Hoenn atrapaba los dulces labios de mi chica y entonces…May le decía a su "supuesto amigo" que estaba ocupada. A lo cual, yo sonreía victorioso y …mientras él se moría de envidia. Y ahora que estaba a un paso de tenerla…la envidia y los celos debieron de haber acabado con su vida.

_Abrázame  
>y siento por dentro<br>no hay lugar para este amor  
>se que todo vale cuando es amor<em>

En esos momentos, sólo quería abrazarla…tenerla entre mis brazos…no me importaba el lugar en lo más mínimo, porque cualquier lugar sería el indicado mientras estuviera con ella, claro. Todos los lugares eran perfectos con ella, eso si es amor…

_Soñada, deseada, tan enamorada  
>de blanco ilusionada<br>tan hermosa y tan real  
>la imagen no es cuento<br>es el sentimiento que defiende el juramento  
>te agradezco un poco más<em>

Y se acercaba cada vez más hacia el altar que estaba de mi lado…La veía y era como una imagen soñada, digo …noches y noches soñé con este momento…es más la soñaba de blanco, tal como está ahora…pero la realidad es mejor que un sueño y SIEMPRE será así. Tan así es, que resultó ser una chica muy codiciada por varios hombres, pero como estaba conmigo no tenían otra opción que olvidarla. Sus zafiros veían profundamente mis esmeraldas, sus zafiros hablaban por si solos…como si en cada parpadeo dijeran: que me amaba…sin duda estaba muy enamorada…Era un suerte tremenda que estuviera con ella, es decir, no siempre ocurre que una persona corresponda a tus sentimientos, pero cuando descubres a esa persona todo cambia para uno y para aquella persona que ciegamente se enamoró de uno. En mi caso era May, que ignorando todo mis defectos, ella seguía allí para mi y sólo para mi.

_Soñada, deseada, tan enamorada  
>de blanco ilusionada<br>tan hermosa y tan real  
>la imagen no es cuento<br>es el sentimiento que defiende el juramento  
>te agradezco un poco mas<br>mi suerte estoy a un paso de tenerte  
>mi suerte solo a un paso de tenerte<em>

El momento había llegado, me pareció una eternidad…pero, ¡vamos! Quien me manda a pensar tantas cosas cuando mi novia camina hacia el altar para amarme para siempre. Como dije antes, mi novia May Ballance, que si las cosas iban bien y no había ninguna clase de arrepentimientos, sería: Sra. May DeLarruosse iba a amarme para siempre. Esas palabras aun me suenan increíbles. Cada vez faltaba menos, al fin podría compartir mi vida con mi maravilloso y hermoso ángel…y lo mejor, era que no era una ilusión, si no, una persona de carne y hueso que está tan dispuesta, como yo a unir nuestras vidas para siempre gracias a nuestro vínculo amoroso que a pesar de que había iniciado cuando éramos unos adolescentes en la misma playa en donde le pedí su mano, nuestro amor perduró por siempre. Ella estaba al lado mío, sentía su respiración algo agitada, debían ser los nervios, si eso…los nervios siempre aparecen; no podía estar seria, su sonrisa me cautivaba y me hacia sentir satisfecho, entonces tomé su delicada mano para que no estuviera tan nerviosa. No mentiré, en ese momento una frase de una canción llegó a mi mente: "mañana voy a caer a tus pies, voy a beber de tu miel" y tenía mucha relación con lo que pasaba en ese momento, digo iba a caer a sus pies. No podía creerlo estaba a un paso de tenerla, el padre sólo nos preguntaba si nos aceptábamos el uno con el otro, aceptábamos, nos colocábamos los anillos de oro y ya la tenía.

Fin

* * *

><p>Y no olviden dejar un review!=)<p>

.

.

.

.


End file.
